The Sky at Paradise Hills
by the homo club
Summary: Cry and Pewdiepie go camping in Paradise Hills. When they meet a girl that lives alone in the forest, how will they figure out why this girl is alone? Why is this girl so entranced with the sky? Read to find out. (BoyXboy as always. Established Pewdiecry. It's good I promise. T for swearing)


**A/N: thIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE HAD TO WRITE THIS AND IM GETTING PISSED**

**anyways, i listened to the songs by okanokumo on youtube while writing this, i suggest you do the same.**

* * *

****?'s POV.

I roam deep in the forests, trying to find any source of food again. It's spring and it feels great, the grass is nice and soft in between my toes. The wind through the tree's leaves sounds fantastic, and I can smell the sweet tinge of flowers in the distance.

When I look up, I see the blue sky and white clouds. I let the wind blow through my midnight black hair and smile. I wonder if I'll ever meet someone else to enjoy this with. Hearing a stream ahead, I push myself from the cool rock I stood on and toward the soothing noise. Upon finally finding the source of the relaxing sound, I see many fish in the clear stream water. I stick the tips of my toes into the running water and giggle, it feels nice.

I lay myself down on a flat rock and run my fingers through the water. My very thin, light-pink cloth I use as a dress is lifted slightly into the air by the wind, letting some of my pale white skin show. I find myself nodding off into sleep, which I welcome with open arms. It's only the beginning of the day, and I have time to find food.

* * *

~Cry's POV~

Pewds and I walk up the dirt road in the forest to get to where we'll be camping. Since Pewds and I got together, he's come to visit every spring and summer, so I'll try to make the best of it. This place is great for camping; it seems like a scene out of a dream. Lightly colored blossoms adorn the green trees, and soft grass covers most of the ground. Many kinds of birds drift about the sky and tweet out their songs in the trees, while some spring bugs hum from empty, hollowed out logs. Pewds follows slightly behind me, and I look back every once and awhile. When I look back this time, he's looking around with a smile of his face, enjoying the scenery.

We finally reach the top of the slight slope we were climbing, and I reveal where we'll be camping for the next four days or so. His smile turns into a look of awe. The scene in front of us is a large field surrounded by trees. The grass is a bright green and the small flowers adorning it are bright colors. "See Pewds, there's a reason this place is called Paradise Hills." He smiles up and me and chuckles, running forward into the field like the child he is.

We set up our tent in the center of the field and go out exploring. "Hey Cry! Look, I found a stream!" When I catch up to him, there is, in fact, a wide, clear stream. Colorful fish swim about, and river rocks line the bottom and sides of the cool water. "Awesome! Hey, care for a dip?"

* * *

?'s POV

When I come to, I hear splashes not too far to my right. What I can only place as..Laughs also comes from the area. I feel curious, so I stand up and sneak behind the trees to see what's going on.

After walking for a moment, I spot two people who look like...Me. Once hasmessy, dirt-blonde hair and a goofy smile, and the other has a wide smile and dark brown hair. I find myself watching them laugh and play, and I'm amazed that others like me exist. I move in slightly closer so I'm few feets away from the waters' edge. I watch them splash each other and talk, and I guess I step too far away from the tree because the brown-haired man notices me.

My toes of my left foot are in a small puddle connected to the stream, and I feel like I should run. "Hello!" The brown-haired man waves at me, though I don't know how to reply. I start to back up, though the mud in the puddle makes me slip. Now the brown-haired man and the goofy man are looking at me. "Are you okay-?" The brown-haired man reaches for me and he startles me.

"A-ah!" I get up clumsily and dash away into the forest.

After running into those men, I run back to my nest. It's a small boat that somehow got stuck in a tree that I filled with leaves and grass. It's comfortable to rest in, but the leaves are dying.

I go to look for more things to put in my nest. Scavenging always helps me calm down. Not an hour into looking, I've already found a apple tree, a ripped sheet, and an old, battered bucket for water. I smile and pile all of my findings into the bucket and head back to the nest. Once I climb up the tree and settle myself down, I pick up one of the apples I got and start eating it.

I look off distantly and wonder. _Were those men going to hurt me? They seemed nice..But they just scared me a little. I wonder if I should go and look for them...No..I'm too afraid. _I think to myself as I eat my small lunch.

* * *

~Cry's POV~

After running into this girl, who seemed so afraid of us, Pewds and I go out looking for her. "Why are we looking for hr again?" Pewds asks me. "Well, we don't know if she's safe. She might be lost." Pewds nods and we continue on our way.

About half an hour after we started looking, I hear the faint crunch of someone eating. "Hello?" I call. Suddenly, the crunching stops and what sounds like a gasp reaches my ears. "Um..We're not here to hurt you! We just...Want to make sure you're okay." I hear the crackling of leaves above me, and my attention goes to an old, small wooden boat stuck in a tree. A head of black hair peeks out, and bright blue eyes follow. Pewds looks up at her, and we eventually get her to come down.

I decide that he clothes are much too thin to be decent, so I give her my hoodie. "Are you lost?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "Well, are you hurt?" Pewds asks. She again shakes her head no. "Well...What's your name, then?" It takes her a minute, then she looks up at the sky. It's now a rosey orange color. "S...Sky."

Sky.

What a fitting name.


End file.
